Best Friends Denseness
by maya-chan14
Summary: Lucy seems to be weird, but Natsu loves her for that. The times Natsu gets jealous at some random guy that Lucy is with, just proves that he likes her, although being dense he doesn't seem to notice his feelings for her, unless their friends help him XD
1. School encounter 1

**Okay!New side story! I know, I know! I made this because I was curious at what would happen if Loke and Lucy 'was' related more that Master and spirit. Also this is to keep my head thinking while I wait for more reviews for 'Keys within Ice'.**

**Anyway~~ This will be a Lolu story, on account that I've had my shares of NaLu stories, some GraLu. So this will be my second LoLu fic and they don't have magic here~**

**Lucy: Maya14 doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Loke: Yeah! Hiro Mashiro does!**

**Lucy: But if she did own Fairy Tail...**

**Me: I'd have Loke! And mine ALONE!**

**Lucy: Ehhh!**

**Loke: Aww Lucy's jealous!**

**Lucy: *blushes* DO NOT!**

**Me: Just kidding Lucy! You know I love yah! *hug***

**Lucy: *blushes* Moe~ Let's start!**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining this beautiful morning. The rays happened to pass the window of a certain someone. This someone was a blonde girl that was sleeping peacefully. Well she still is until-<p>

"LUCEE! WAKE UP!" A boy shouted as he entered the room, slamming the door at that too.

Lucy groaned turning to the other side of her bed, yes she didn't plan on waking up, yet.

"Hey! Don't just sleep!" The boy exclaimed, jumping onto her bed. Making it bounce while she continued to ignore him.

"Come on Luce, you know Erza will kill me if I don't get you up" The boy whined, crawling on top of her.

"That'll be nice then, I'll just sleep all day" Lucy teased without opening her eyes. Of course she was clearly awake, who wouldn't? He just freaking slammed the door when he got in.

"You seriously want me killed?" He asked shocked, he always did nothing changes with him.

"Yes" Lucy said, deadpanned.

"You're so mean!" The boy whined, putting more of his weight on her. Ohh~ what a lovely sight to see.

"Get off! You're heavy!" Lucy exclaimed wriggling to get him to fall off.

"But you won't get up!" He whined again.

"Because I don't want to!" She answered back.

"Fine then you won't get up?" He asked her. Of course he knew the answer, yet he still does this every morning.

"I won't!" She barked. Yup definitely the answer he suspected.

"I'll kiss you" He teased, smirking as he saw her eyes snap open.

"Don't you dare" She hissed, while blushing furiously.

"Only if you get up" He bargained smugly. He knew he would always win with that method.

"Ugh, fine" She mumbled, glaring at the boy in front of him. Pushing him off her, while the latter sat on the other side of her bed.

"Seriously Natsu why the hell did I end up being partnered with you?" Lucy asked grumpily, stretching as she stood up.

Natsu chuckled at that, he never did get tired of that question of her's. Why would he, she was his best friend for Pete's sake.

"Ask the students Luce, they voted for us not me" Natsu pointed out. Making the girl scowl as she entered her bathroom.

"Stupid...Natsu.. Jerk.." she mumbled closing the door.

"Hey! I heard that! Natsu shouted, still he chuckled. Lying down on her bed as he waited for her to finish taking a bath.

Natsu is Lucy's best friend along with Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Levy McGarden. Still Natsu and Lucy we're closer that made other people think they were going out or looked cute together. They'd think of ways to make them be together but sadly nothing worked. And the best thing so far was putting the whole Student Council in one large dormitory, more like a house if you asked anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>President - Erza Scarlet<strong>

**Vice President - Jellal Fernandez**

**Secretary - Levy McGarden**

**Ass. Secretary - Gajeel Redfox**

**Treasurer - Juvia Lockster**

**Historian - Mirajane**

**Social Chairperson - Gray Fullbuster**

**Muse - Lucy Heartfilia**

**Escort - Natsu Dragneel**

**Prefect - ?**

* * *

><p>Currently the position for the Prefect still was empty, maybe Erza still hasn't chosen a good person to be in charge of that position. So me and Luce was stuck with Muse and Escort positions. Mostly we were the ones used to be distractions, or just the main attraction for the whole student body.<p>

So here's the structure of the house it was huge and was still within the campus. Everyone had their own rooms, but they put me and Luce in one huge room. And I mean huge, because within our room we still had rooms to ourselves. So you could call it a small house thingy. (Remember Fairy Hills? This is the Student council's dormitory. Lucy and Natsu's room is Erza's room from the OVA, remember she had 5 rooms connected? So I used that to be their room, of course they 2 for each of them, Natsu's was the first 2 when you enter, the middle room was their sorta living room, and the last two is Lucy's room. Everyone understood so far? Hope you did!)

Still inside Lucy's room, Natsu was still lying on her bed waiting for her to come out of her bathroom. Erza and the rest already went to the campus; surely they're waiting for them. Erza already called him to bring Lucy with him, something about a new student. I wonder what that is about.

The bathroom door opened and revealed Lucy in a towel, her hair dripping, while she had another towel in her hand. That she used to rub her hair. Natsu on the other hand blushed at the sight in front of him, hey don't blame him! He was a teenager and he sure knew his best friend had a gorgeous body.

"Natsu, if you would stop perving over there would you mind waiting in the living room?" Lucy asked sweetly. She was used to his blushing whenever she got out of bath, and always laughed or giggled.

"Err.. Can I just wait for you here? Erza already called and said to bring you there fast" Natsu said, scratching his cheek the blush still there.

"Eh? is it that important?" Lucy asked going to her wardrobe. Natsu's eyes following her every movement.

"Yup!" Natsu said popping the 'p'.

"Hmph, fine don't you dare peek got it?" Lucy warned him.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up Luce" Natsu said, face planting on a pillow. He smelled Lilac, and cucumber yup that was Lucy's smell alright.

Lucy quickly put on her undergarments. She's not taking chances of Natsu seeing her undergarments even if they were best friends. Then her skirt and her blouse, wait where was her blouse she knew she placed it next to her skirt. Now where was it?

"Urgg" Lucy groaned in frustration. Natsu perked up from that and looked if something bad happened.

"Hey Lu-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw her in her bra, blushing furiously and had a nose bleed.

"NATSU YOU PERVERT!" Lucy shrieked throwing anything she could touch, which happened to be books, combs, brush, lip gloss and many more. Knocking him out of her bed, leaving him groaning on the floor.

Finally Lucy found her blouse when she was about to throw it at him, quickly she put it on. Drying her hair with her dryer, powder, she combed her hair. When she was happy with that she got her phone, fixed her things and she was ready to go. She walked towards Natsu and saw him still lying on the floor. She giggled sitting next to him, instantly Natsu placed his head on her lap. Looking up at her he saw her smiling at him. Which he smiled at too, he just couldn't help but smile around her.

"I'm sorry about that Natsu, but come on we should go" Lucy reminded him. Natsu pouted but still stood up, offering a hand, which she gladly accepted, he helped her stand up. Lucy looked up at him since he was taller than her; she noticed scratch like cuts on his cheek 3 of them. Raising a hand to his cheek, touching each of the cut made him hiss.

"Sorry, Let's get you fixed there 'Kay?" Lucy said sweetly dragging Natsu out of their room, of course not before she grabbed some bread, then headed to the campus.

Natsu didn't complain, because this was their everyday routine. And always will be their routine, he grinned.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Lucy announced happily as she and Natsu entered the SC (Student council) room. Every time they had a meeting this was the place.<p>

"Luce, Flame-brain finally got here ei, were you two being lovey-dovey again?" Gray teased the two. Sure Gray was their best friend but sometimes he can be annoying too. Natsu even calls him his rival, and they often don't get along.

"We weren't Gray, don't make me call Juvia on you" Lucy teased back, giggling as she saw his face cringe. Juvia Lockster was our secretary and she has this stalking thing for Gray.

"Lu-chan! You're finally here!" Levy said hugging her. Levy was a petite girl, a bookworm, and I repeat never ever let her drink whether intentionally or not.

"Yes along with Natsu too" Mira said, her eyes twinkling. Mirajane was their Historian, which keeps all the paper works done, along with videos, pictures and many more. She was always excited whenever she sees Natsu and Lucy together being all sweet.

"Yes finally you two are here" said a strict voice, the two looked towards their President. Erza Scarlet was giving them glares that scared them to the bones.

"Would you two please elaborate why you're so late?" She asked calmly as she could.

"It was Natsu's fault!" Lucy said.

"It was Lucy's fault!" Natsu said at the same time with Lucy. Both of them glared at one another, until they heard a cough.

"Well atleast you two are here" Jellal said, ruffling Erza's hair, which made her blushing mad. Those two had feelings for each other and everyone knew, but neither of them wants to admit it.

"Ara? Natsu you have cuts on your cheek" Mira pointed out. That got the attention of everyone even Gajeel that was by Levy and his desk.

"Where'd you get that flame-brain?" Gray asked, now in his boxers, again. Have I ever mentioned Gray has a weird habit of unconscious stripping?

"Gray your clothes" Mira reminded him, which the latter muttered to himself finding his clothes around the room, while Natsu answered his question.

"I got it from Lucy's books Ice face" Natsu said, getting Gray back for his comment.

"Lucy's book? Why what happened?" Levy asked curious.

"Nothing Natsu was just being a pervert again" Lucy said, going to her desk where she found the first-aid kit.

"AHA! I knew it you're a pervert fire-breath!" Gray said laughing at him.

"Am NOT! I just waited for her to finish so we could get here!" Natsu said, defending himself.

"Wait where exactly?" Mira asked innocently. Of course she always thought putting those two together in one room will heighten their feelings for each other, but really unless they didn't have feelings for each other or they we're just too dense to notice.

"In her room duh" Natsu said proudly. Lucy on the other hand sighed; didn't he think that he just made the situation bad?

"Okay? So what exactly happened that made you have cuts?" Jellal asked still confused but amused at the same time.

"Well when she came out she was only in a towel, I told her to hurry up because Erza already called and asked to come here fast. So I stayed in her room while she changed" Natsu said, looking at everyone's expression. Some were grinning like Mira and Levy, while Gray was trying his hardest not to laugh. Jellal was still waiting for the rest; Gajeel was just listening, while Erza had an unreadable expression.

"So you saw her naked?" Levy asked grinning like the Chesire cat.

"Hell no! I planted my face onto her pillow and waited, until I heard her groan and I accidentally saw her in her..b..bra" Natsu said stuttering and blushing at the same time. I think his brain went to over-drive.

"Basically I called him a pervert and throwed the things I touched" Lucy finished, pulling Natsu to a chair.

Gray whistled soaking the story in, Mira and Levy were squealing like little girls, Gajeel was laughing; Jellal also couldn't help but laugh. And Erza? Well let's just say she was a demon being restrained by Jellal.

"Your one lucky bastard Pinky" Gray teased, looking at his two best friends, that were seated in front of each other.

"Want to say that to my face Popsicle" Natsu barked back, glaring at him.

"Natsu stay still!" Lucy ordered, cupping his face to look at her. Well that made Natsu shut up and stay put.

"You know it's not my fault I got these cuts" Natsu said, watching her like he always did.

She had those big brown eyes that'll get you lost in them. Smooth and pinkish skin, kissable lips, and blonde hair that was silk to the touch. He sure was lucky being close to her any time he can.

"I said I was sorry right?" Lucy asked softly, sorry and embarrassed. That's why she was making up by trying to help ease the pain.

"Yeah yeah" Natsu said, almost brushing her off. Truth was they didn't know they were getting closer and closer until someone coughed.

"You sure you two don't like each other?" Levy asked hell if anyone saw them just now they'd think they were a couple. Even the first time they were chosen for their positions.

"Yeah" Lucy and Natsu answered.

"Doesn't look like it" Gray said smirking at the two, making both of them blush. Everyone laughed at the two, clearly they weren't truthful with their feelings.

"A-Anyway what'd you want me here for Erza?" Lucy stuttered as she asked her. Gosh why the hell was she blushing? Everyone else took their seats around the table. Thought Natsu placed the first-aid kit back to Lucy's table, then sat beside her.

"Ahh...right we have a new student and I think he know's you. Basically because when he saw the pictures Mira was filling earlier he recognized you" Erza said, getting something from her table. A folder, mainly containing about this new student she was talking about.

"Where do I come in the picture then?" Lucy asked, mumbling a 'thanks' as Erza handed her the folder.

"Well I want you to show him around" Erza said, more like ordered her to do. Did I forget to mention that the Muse and Escort were assigned to tour everyone new?

"Yeah sure I could do that, where is he anyway?" Lucy asked getting up from her seat.

"Oh Lucy you're so lucky! Mira and I saw him and he was cute!" Levy gushed to her best friend, which clearly Lucy wasn't listening to it that much. Lucy was an independent girl. Her mother died when she was young and her dad died a couple of months back, since then she started doing her best in everything. The last time she shed her tears was when Natsu was there with her, making her feel important and that she was needed.

All eyes turned towards the door when it was opened. Stood there was a boy with ginger hair, tall, and was wearing their school clothes. Lucy wouldn't like every guy but this certain person in front of her certainly caught her attention.

"Lucy!" The boy shouted happily as his eyes saw her. Running to her, he hugged her like he didn't want to let go.

"Uhmm?" Lucy tried to say, but couldn't for some reason. Instead someone close to her did, in fact he wasn't happy someone was hugging her other than himself.

"Oi! Who are you and let go of Luce!" Natsu hissed glaring at the boy that was still hugging his best friend.

"I'm Loke Celeste, and I happen to be her step-brother" Loke said still hugging Lucy, who was shocked and stunned at the moment. While everyone in the room was shocked for a minute.

"WHAT?" They shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!So how was it? Isn't it a long chapter?XDI liked NaLu so much that I had to put in lovey-dovey moments even until here~<strong>

**LIKE IT!HATE IT! REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~ **


	2. School encounter 2

**Shalala~ second chapter is here~~ Hope all the LoLu fans enjoy!As well as the NaLu fans!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail && Hiro Mashima!Standard disclaimers applied!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_All eyes turned towards the door when it was opened. Stood there was a boy with ginger hair, tall, and was wearing their school clothes. Lucy wouldn't like every guy but this certain person in front of her certainly caught her attention._

_"Lucy!" The boy shouted happily as his eyes saw her. Running to her, he hugged her like he didn't want to let go._

_"Uhmm?" Lucy tried to say, but couldn't for some reason. Instead someone close to her did, in fact he wasn't happy someone was hugging her other than himself._

_"Oi! Who are you and let go of Luce!" Natsu hissed glaring at the boy that was still hugging his best friend._

_"I'm Loke Celeste, and I happen to be her step-brother" Loke said still hugging Lucy, who was shocked and stunned at the moment. While everyone in the room was shocked for a minute._

_"WHAT?" They shouted._

* * *

><p><strong>START!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Like I said I'm Lucy's step-brother" Loke said placing his elbow on the table, while he leaned on his hand.<p>

Lucy was making tea for the others. Natsu was beside her; more like guarding her while he glanced at Loke. Erza and Jellal were just listening to what his answers may be. Levy and Gajeel had taken their sits along with Erza and Jellal. Mira had her digital camera, taking pictures here and there. While Gray was forced to sit beside Juvia, who came back a few minutes later.

"I still don't get how you became her step-brother" Natsu mumbled taking the tray from Lucy, who mumbled 'thanks'.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I'm from her mother's side of the family" Loke said irritated at the questions being asked. Lucy on the other hand was listening, while she placed the teas in front of them, with Natsu's help of course.

"Before aunt Layla, uh you know, she asked her older brother to adopt her if something were to happen to her parents" Loke explained choosing his words carefully as to not sadden her sister.

"So technically you both are still blood related?" Levy asked just to make sure. Which Loke nodded as an answer.

"Aww.. That's boring" Levy whined pouting as she finished. It would be totally fun to watch if they weren't related by blood, then they might develop some feelings for each other.

Mira was thinking the same thing, but looking at the scene in front of her now she was still enjoying it. Natsu was seating in the middle of Loke and Lucy. Lucy was still reading the contents of the folder about her brother, while Natsu and Loke were having a staring contest. From the looks of it Natsu doesn't plan on handing her over.

"So did you come here to take me back nii-san?" Lucy asked sweetly, aside from the rest of the people inside the SC room, she adapted quite quickly to Loke being her brother. Or was it just in her personality to take what fate has to offer?

"Nope, dad just figured since we'll be siblings he wants us to get to know each other" Loke said smiling at her.

"Well that's glad to know, but I'd like to clarify that you are still my cousin right?" Lucy asked her knowledge of her family still was confusing, but she could manage.

"In a way yes, but as you know we are legally brother and sister's now" Loke said making sure she was in the same page as he was. Well Lucy was smart and she understood him for that matter.

"Hai hai, well anyway shall we go on to the tour then?" Lucy asked sweetly before standing up, which she was surprised to see Natsu stood up as well.

"I'd love to" Loke said standing up as well, moving towards the door to wait for her. From the looks of it Natsu wasn't planning on letting her leave without him.

"Natsu you're supposed to help here remember?" Lucy asked sighing as Natsu pouted at her.

"Why can't I come with?" Natsu asked childishly, whereas Lucy giggled to. While the rest as usual, was watching the two handle the situation smiled.

"Natsu you know it's kind of my job when a new male student comes right?" Lucy said dusting the invisible dusts on her skirt.

"But-" Natsu tried but was stopped by her partner.

"No but's Natsu, stay, I'll be back before you know it" Lucy said, pushing him back on to his seat, ruffling his hair before leaving with her step-brother.

When the two left Natsu slumped back onto the table, feeling like his energy was gone. Mira and Levy couldn't help but smile at the faces he was making. Gajeel looked like he was bored. Jellal felt what Natsu was feeling, because he also experienced that when he couldn't be with Erza for the past years, until he came back. Juvia was ogling at Gray, where the latter started questioning his best friend slash rival.

"You know if you just told her your feelings already, then maybe she won't get taken away from you" Gray said trying to comfort his friend. He in truth liked Lucy like a sister, Natsu did too. But his feelings are way more than friends/sister. It's just that the idiot doesn't bother admitting it, or just doesn't believe it himself.

"What the heck are you saying ice-freak?" Natsu retorted why the hell doesn't he know these kind of things?

"I was trying to tell you that you're stupid!" Gray answered back and then their daily verbal war started.

Gajeel muttered 'idiots' that resulted with Gray and Natsu insulting him too. Levy just laughed at them, Mira was happily taking pictures when something good catches her eyes while multi-tasking at arranging some files. Jellal was trying to keep Erza under control before she murders the three clowns they had. Juvia was cheering Gray at the side lines.

Yup a typical morning at the SC room, well until Lucy and Loke gets back let's hope it's still in one piece.

* * *

><p>"So should I call you nii-san or Loke?" Lucy asked ash she showed him where his classes would be the funny thing is he had almost the same schedule as her. Currently they were at the third building of this great academy.<p>

1st was the grand hall, this place was for assembly place, the schedule taking and the uniforms. The second building on the right side was where the clubs were located. Third building on the left side was where the students go and study. There were 2 sets of open field on the left side of the grand hall. The fourth building was the student council's dormitory on the right side of the club building. The fifth building was the dormitory for the other students just behind the 3rd building. Some green houses here and there. They had indoor pools and another dormitory behind the club building. And a stadium behind the Student council's dormitory for benefit concerts and such.

"I'd like it if you called me Loke, being called nii-san makes me old" Loke said jokingly but serious at the same time.

"Eh? How old are you anyway?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Guess" Loke mocked while both of them neared the cafeteria. It was already lunch time and they kind of noticed it when their stomachs growled.

"24?" Lucy tried her guessing skills wasn't that good really.

"Do I look that old to you? I'm only 17!" Loke faked hurt touching his above his heart like he had been shot. Lucy giggled.

"You know you're such a drama queen, by the way why haven't I seen you when we were small?" Lucy asked, taking 2 slices of pizza for them.

"Well you haven't but I saw you" Loke said all too knowingly, taking the tray from her as she found them seats. Many of the students were busy eating and chatting with everyone.

"Oh I forgot the drinks, what would you want?" Lucy asked sweetly as she stood up from her seat.

"Anything you're having would be fine" He said politely as he smiled back.

"Okay iced tea it is" Lucy said heading towards the cafeteria lady. She was graceful and somehow the people around her watched her, Ogling at her charms, that clearly she didn't know she was using.

"Oh my gosh look at him!" a girl said.

"He's so cute!" another said.

"Lucy and he look good together!"

"But so does Natsu and Lucy! They are just perfect for each other!"

"I know that but look at him his handsome too, wouldn't you say?"

"True, I wonder who he is."

"Maybe we'll know tomorrow" the girl said both of them squealed as Loke looked over at them and smiled. Apparently he was attracting the girls already and they didn't know him yet.

"Funny seeing you here" a voice said gaining his attention. Looking at the owner of the voice was none other than Student Council President. No actually the whole Student Council was here and they sat at the table he was at.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Student Council!" a girl said gaining the attention of the people near her.

"Kya! Look doesn't Erza look beautiful?"

"Mira is so cute! I wonder if she's single?" a boy asked no one in particular.

"Levy and Gajeel are together again! Seriously I think they're going out"

"Jellal is looking handsomer every day!"

"It's so funny watching Juvia cling onto Gray" some snickered, while Gray was shivering in his seat, Juvia was happily blushing beside him.

"You guys are pretty popular you know" Loke pointed out, whereas they just shrugged.

"So where is our dear muse?" Mira asked as she waved at the boys eyeing her, which resulted in them blushing hard.

"She said she was going to buy drinks" Loke said looking again at the Student Council around him. Someone was missing here.

"Hey aren't you missing someone?" Loke asked, there we're 9 members and currently there were 7 of them, aside from Lucy that is.

"Now that you mention it Natsu still isn't here, I swore he was with us" Gray said thinking hard at where his friend had gone off too. Just then the cafeteria door opened once again and revealed the person they were looking for.

Natsu strode in like natural gaining the attention of the girls and some boys he was familiar with.

"Hey Natsu! Can I come again later?" Romeo asked, he was their kouhai, sometimes he would go to their dormitory when Natsu offered.

"Sure bud! See yah there!" Natsu said grinning back at him. Which Romeo grinned as well.

"Kya! Natsu! We're your fans!" some girls shouted Natsu in return winked at them that resulted in them animatedly melting.

"Natsu! Over here!" Levy shouted her face beaming in happiness. I guess she was hungry like the rest of them, and a little bit at what happened earlier. Natsu strode to their table, sitting beside Loke who he didn't notice at first until a few seconds.

"Hey! You're Lucy's step-brother!" Natsu said pointing an accusing finger at him. Loke snorted feeling irritated yet again.

"Glad you remembered, and could you drop step? I'm officially her brother you know" Loke said irritation etching in his voice as he reminded him.

"I'll call you whatever you like got it" Natsu said through narrowed eyes. Apparently he didn't like being near him too. He had this gut feeling that he was going to take something precious from him. Just at that moment Lucy decided to come back.

"Oh hey guys! Didn't know you were here" Lucy smiled at them setting the handing Loke an iced tea bottle.

"Anyway Natsu you want anything?" Lucy asked. Everyone already had their foods and Natsu hasn't and since she was already standing up why not be nice for a change.

"Pizza please" Natsu responded after a minute or two of thinking.

"'Kay!" Lucy said, going back to the cafeteria lady, leading us back to the Student council's table.

"Why do I feel like you're treating her like you maid?" Loke asked giving Natsu a questioning look.

"She's my best friend we usually do this, why you jealous?" Natsu smirked.

"Why would I be jealous? She's my sister" Loke scoffed smirking in return.

"You both are utterly stupid" Erza said taking a bite from her chocolate mousse.

"I got to agree with Erza, you both are clueless idiots" Jellal said taking a bite of his burger.

"What are you guys implying?" Loke asked gaining shrugs from the two.

"Here you go Natsu" Lucy said placing the plate of pizza in front of him.

"Thanks Luce" Natsu said grinning, as he was about to touch the pizza Lucy spoke.

"Uh Natsu, that's my seat you know" Lucy pouted while he still looked confused.

"So?" He asked. This resulted in an angry chip appearing on her forehead.

"So move your butt out of my seat!" Lucy whined, while Natsu smirked. Making Lucy irritated more.

"Fire-breath just move your butt so the woman can shut up" Gray teased adding more fuel on Lucy's anger, while Natsu stuck his tongue out at him.

"Who said I was moving anyway?" Natsu asked smugly, an annoyed shriek from Lucy, while the others just shook their head. Typical Natsu and they can never get used to him.

"Where will I sit then?" Lucy whined again pouting this time. But Natsu's smirk never faltered

"Luce do you have to ask, sit here on my lap then" Natsu said patting his lap, the smirk still there. Levy almost choked on her spaghetti when Natsu said that. Mira had sparkly eyes and the rest we're wide eyed.

"Here Lucy sit on my seat instead of this idiot" Loke offered starting to stand up. But Natsu wasn't planning on letting that happen, so he just pulled Lucy onto his lap, much to Lucy's surprise.

"Hey!" Loke shouted grumpily crossing his arms while he harshly bit on his pizza. Making the people around them look at their table.

"Natsu let go~" Lucy said struggling to get out of his hold. Only to notice his grip tightened every time she tried prying his arms off.

"Aww look! It's the NaLu! They are so cute!" some girls squealed at the sight they were seeing.

"Ugh, I'll let this one go for now" Lucy mumbled taking a bite out of her pizza.

Erza and Jellal smiled at the two, Gajeel was blocking his ears with Levy beside him squealing like a little girl. Mira was on a frenzy taking their picture yet again. Gray smirked at Lucy, which was glared at. Juvia melted ages ago beside Gray. Loke was grumpily eating.

"Hey Luce, can you feed me?" Natsu asked innocently.

"You have hands you know" Lucy retorted back.

"But your blocking my way" Natsu whined.

"But-" she was stopped by him.

"Pleaassee" Natsu begged giving her the puppy eyes. He knew Lucy was a sucker for those.

"Just this once" Lucy mumbled, nearing the pizza to his mouth. Once he took a bite he grinned at her.

"You guys do know you did an indirect kiss right?" Gray pointed out. Instantly the two blushed, making the whole table laughing, even Loke laughed. While the rest of the cafeteria was busy taking pictures of the whole Student Council.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's done~ I think I'm just turning it into a collection of stories with the way I'm making it almost into a NaLu, again. Oh well! I love them!<strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE IT! REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!~**

**~maya14~**


	3. School encounter 3

**So much for being a LoLu story! I'm sad I can't think of anything good for a LoLu scene! So I'm changing this into a collection of NaLu fics!**

**To ShiningStellar : Yeah, sorry too if you were looking forward to a LoLu for a change :'((**

**To Akarui Nightshade : Thx glad you liked it ^^**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima and Fairy Tail!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

* * *

><p>"So going back on the topic, I want to ask you guys if you're okay with Loke being the Prefect?" Erza asked finishing their meeting up.<p>

"Well I'm fine with it" Levy said filling the papers she needed to fix for the arts club extortion.

"I'll agree with shrimpy here" Gajeel added taking the papers she was placing in the wrong pile.

"Mira?" Erza asked the white haired beauty.

"Certainly, besides we could use extra 'shows' to entertain us" Mira said winking at her friend. Mira was always known for her match-making habits, but without her help Erza wouldn't have thought that Natsu, their walking danger zone had feelings for their precious muse.

"Well it's decided then he'll be our Prefect" Erza declared handing the finished papers to Jellal.

"Shouldn't you ask Natsu and Lucy? And Gray and Juvia, for this matter?" Mira questioned her.

"Well Gray wouldn't care about something like this and Juvia always agrees on what he agrees on" Erza said. "And Lucy will agree because his, her brother" Erza continued. "And Natsu will too, if not Lucy will just persuade him to agree" Erza finished grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You came up with something right?" Mira smiled. She knew that look it's when Erza comes out with something and she absolutely adores then, well aside from her match-making plans.

"Of course I did, and this happens to help Natsu confessing" Erza smirked in satisfaction. Mira giggled as she placed a slice of strawberry shortcake in front of Erza and Jellal, doing the same to Levy and Gajeel on their table.

"So where is Lucy anyway?" Erza asked, they were supposed to go back together at the dorm.

"Now that you mention it, she said something about a part-time job" Mira tried to remember.

"Although I forgot where" Mira added.

"And Natsu?" Erza asked again.

"He said something about hiding from the fan girls chasing him, but knowing him he might just be following Lucy" Mira winked.

"Maybe he is, the pup is lost without its master right?" Jellal said winking at the two. Who in return laughed at the remark he made.

"You know if we tease him too much, his bran might go into over drive" Levy butted in.

"Knowing smoky he might" Gajeel added. All of them laughed well they do love teasing the idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>At Angel's Heaven Cafe~<strong>

"So that will be two angel soufflé, right?" Lucy asked politely. The customer who was named Kai nodded.

"Be here in a minute" Lucy said smiling.

"Thanks Lucy" Kai said smiling back. Kai here is a friend of Lucy at Fairy Tail Academy, also a close guy-friend of her at the Coplay club.

"No problem" heading to the other customers.

Lucy's uniform: was like Mikuru Asahina's maid costume (Haruhi Suzumiya chronicle) except the skirt was much longer until her mid-thigh unlike Asahina's when she bend you could practically see her underwear. Of course it was pale red.

Kai's appearance: has dirty blonde hair, his get-up was much like a hunter yet he looked handsome, some girls even like him yet he doesn't like to entertain them.

Lucy was a fascinating girl alright. She doesn't get scared and speaks her mind out. Plus she's outgoing, kind, sweet, and gorgeous. And just all in all someone cool to be with, no wonder Natsu liked her so much. Thought I got to admit he is weird for not telling his feelings for her yet. Heck there were plenty of guys trying to court her, still they had no luck with it. And Kai happened to be one of the guys who'd be ready to court her. But he wouldn't because, yeah he liked her but he wouldn't want to ruin their friendship.

**Back at Fairy Tail Academy~**

* * *

><p>"SAFE!" Natsu shouted as he slammed the door shut.<p>

"Nice of you to join us flame brain" Gray mocked. Before Natsu could retort backhe was interrupted.

"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you, don't ruin your clothes!" Mira scolded like a mother.

"But I didn't do it! Blame those fussing fan girls!" Natsu whined pointing at the door.

"Don't raise your voice like that young man! You wouldn't want Lucy to know about this right?" Mira shouted tapping her foot, waiting for him to response. It's like seeing a mother scolding.

"NoO!P lease don't tell Lucy! Please" Natsu begged, even bowed in front of her. Mira sighed and patted his head.

"Hai hai we're not telling Lucy right minna?" Mira asked the rest of the gang, which nodded understandingly while she handed Natsu new sets of his clothes.

"You guys~" Natsu said getting teary eyed.

"Now hurry up and get dressed, we're going to look for Lucy" Mira said pointing to the bathroom.

"But she said she was going to the Coplay club?" Natsu said after 2 minutes adjusting his collar.

"I just got back from there pinky" Gray scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"What the hell was that stripper?" Natsu roared getting ready for the brawl.

"Don't call me stripper squinty!" Gray retorted back.

"I called you one because you are!"

"What the hel-"

"Gray your clothes" Levy interjected.

"WAHHH! When did this happen!" Gray asked no one in particular, as he looked around for his clothes.

"Can we go now? We should find Lucy" Erza said standing up from her chair, Jellal following suit, the same with Levy and Gajeel.

"If you wanted to look for Lucy I could take you there" Loke said as he opened the door.

"Why the hell are you here?" Natsu asked.

"Why do you know where she is?" Erza asked too.

"That'd be a help Loke" Mira thanked him, those three saying it at the same time. Loke sighed, he wasn't here that long and he was already getting tired.

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" Lucy greeted. She already had the hang of being a waitress. Thinking about it she thought that her first day would be harsh, but it was the opposite because it was much like what she does every day.<p>

"Lucy! You can take a break for now; I'll call you when I need some help 'Kay?" Milliana said heading off inside the cook room.

"Ne Kia, are you waiting for someone?" Lucy asked sitting in front of him.

"Yes, in fact I was waiting for you, do you mind?" Kai asked sweetly.

"Not at all" Lucy smiled; glad she had a friend that was supporting her.

"So what would you like?" Kai asked breaking the silence.

"Wha? You don't have to" Lucy declined shaking her head.

"I want to, besides treat it as a gift on your first job" Kai grinned like a kid.

"Well.. Okay then, you're lucky I'm in the same club as you" Lucy mocked but giggled like a little school girl.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is that guy?" Natsu hissed as he looked through the window. Lucy was sitting and waiting for Kai to come back since he had volunteered to treat her.<p>

"Oh someone's jealous" Levy teased. Making the others snicker.

"Wha- Who said I was jealous?" Natsu said, hiding his blush that was clearly visible. Gray and Gajeel burst out laughing at that.

"So why do you know where she works Loke?" Mirajane asked clearly amused at the sight of Natsu blushing. And it had something to do with their teasing, being angry at the guy with Lucy. And a little more on her maid outfit, that I may say is totally too cute for her.

"She mentioned she needed a job when she was touring me, and I know someone who works here, so here she is" Loke explained, walking to the door.

"And I might add my sister looks good in that outfit" Loke said smirking at the reddening pink haired boy, at the mention of Lucy and her outfit.

"Anyway let's go in shall we" Loke said opening the door for the girls, then following them quickly before the other guys, which were annoyed.

"Anyway are you really supposed to be here? I thought you had somewhere to be?" Lucy asked taking another spoonful of her angel soufflé, which happened to be the shop's top seller.

"Yeah its fine, how's it taste?" Kai asked clearly pleased with the faces she was making while eating.

"Delicious~" Lucy sang lost in pure sweet heaven.

"Hey can I try that?" a voice interrupted them.

* * *

><p><strong>Too long~ But I'll end it here I need to sleep! See yah guys tomorrow! Hope you had a nice cliffy here XD<strong>

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~**


	4. School encounter 4

**Well it's already 2012 here in the Philippines! And I just wanna say Happy New Year minna! Be careful with the fireworks ok? Also! Hello 2012!**

**Loke: Hey! I thought this was supposed to be a LoLu story?**

**Me: I'm sorry Loke~ I just couldn't think of anything good for you and Lucy.. All the fluffiness is going with NaLu...**

**Lucy: LOKE! Don't make Maya sad! Or else I won't talk to you anymore!**

**Loke: But-**

**Natsu: Want me to beat him?**

**Me: Maybe~ just kidding I was only playing with yah Loke! Lucy thank you so much! I love you! You're so nice~ No wonder Natsu likes you so much~**

**Natsu: W-What? I don't like her!**

**Lucy: BAKA NATSU! *cries, runs away***

**Loke: Great you just made her cry! *glares at Natsu***

**Natsu: But- Noo! Lucy wait! *runs after her***

**Loke: Maya doesn't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does! Standard disclaimers applied!**

**Me: And thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Yeah its fine, how's it taste?" Kai asked clearly pleased with the faces she was making while eating._

_"Delicious~" Lucy sang lost in pure sweet heaven._

_"Hey can I try that?" a voice interrupted them._

* * *

><p>"N-Natsu?"Lucy shrieked eyes wide.<p>

"Hi yah Luce!" Natsu greeted grinning like he usually does. Scooting right next to Lucy, without even asking her to move.

"H-How? W-Why ARE YOU HERE!" Lucy shouted at him demanding a good explanation. Lucy was hiding this fact from the other Student Council members because she wanted to surprise then, but looking at it makes it the opposite.

"Not just me" Natsu grinned pointing behind them. There stood the other Student Council members grinning at her. Lucy's eyes widened more, as her eyes stopped at her brother, Loke she started sobbing comically.

"Loke-nii you meanie!" Lucy cried. Planting her face in her arms which she had managed to fold as if a makeshift pillow.

"Ah look at what you did Loke! You made Luce cry!" Natsu glared at him, patting Lucy's head trying to calm her down.

"I didn't mean to! Lucy you want something? I'll treat you please stop crying" Loke asked frantically. Little did her know Lucy was acting. Our Lucy is a great actress and she seldom uses her skills.

"C-Chocolate and strawberry parfait" Lucy said or almost asked if he was okay with it.

"Sure so please stop crying" Loke asked again trying to please his sister.

"Mmm.. Okay!" Lucy chirped smiling brightly at him, as if nothing happened. Loke sweat dropped sighing in defeat as he headed to order for her and him.

"Lucy you big bad liar" Natsu teased poking her cheeks, which was reddening at the moment.

"I'm not a liar right, Natsu~" Lucy whispered his name seductively, which froze Natsu in an instant, while a blush managed to spread his cheeks.

Lucy giggled, while Erza and the others had laughed. They had joined them since Natsu had seated himself beside their alluring muse.

Just at that moment Loke came back with his and Lucy's food. He instantly noticed the happy atmosphere and a very red Natsu who was frozen in his seat.

"What happened to him?" Loke asked taking a seat beside Mira.

"Lucy whispered something that made him like that" Mira said still laughing, but managed to calm down and started eating her cake.

"So Lucy why didn't you tell us you had a job here?" Jellal asked taking a bite out of his mousse.

"I kinda wanted to surprise you guys, but you guys surprised me instead" Lucy mumbled sheepishly.

"Well someone wanted to find _you_ immediately, so here we are" Jellal said laughing as the guy beside Lucy, snapped back into reality from his blushing time. Who ate his cake slowly, which was a shock to them.

"Anyway I want to introduce my friend from the Cosplay club, Kia or Kai I call him both" Lucy said smiling at the said teen.

"Nice to meet you all" Kai said smiling as well at everyone.

"Ah Lucy I need your help for a while then you're done, Oh! Erza? Is that you?" Milliana asked surprised at the girl she was looking at.

"Milliana! It's been a long time! How are you?" Erza greeted back happily.

"I'm fine, glad to see you here again" Milliana said grinning.

"Yeah me too, I've been busy that's why I haven't been able to come here more often" Erza said sighing dramatically, but she still grinned back at her.

"Oh that's why! Well anyway I'll be borrowing Lucy for a while, don't worry I'll return her quick" Milliana joked ushering Lucy to follow.

"That'll be great Milliana, see you in a few Lucy" Erza said allowing her to go. Not like Lucy had to ask her permission it is her job. But somehow Erza kinda gave her permission like she usually does.

Thus the group was left with Kai, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Loke, and Mira. Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Juvia were in another table behind them, because the girls pulled them to kind of go on a mini double date. Which was okay with Gajeel, but Gray? Let's just say he almost saw hell's gate when Juvia dragged him to the table.

* * *

><p>"Lucy I didn't know you knew Erza" Milliana asked sweetly, while making another food that was ordered.<p>

"I didn't know you knew her too" Lucy said surprised waiting for her to finish the dish.

"Me and Erza go way back, but when we went to different schools we seldom see each other" Milliana shared feeling a bit sad at the memory.

"But now you can see each other frequently again! Isn't that great than not seeing?" Lucy asked innnocently, trying to cheer her up.

"Your right! Thanks Lucy" Milliana said finishing the cake design.

"You're welcome" Lucy said beaming glad she cheered her somehow.

"By the way is that your boyfriend? The one you were with alone earlier?" Milliana asked curiously.

"Kai? No he's just a friend" Lucy said waving a dismissive hand.

"Then the pink haired guy is your boyfriend?" Milliana asked again grinning as she saw Lucy's cheek tint red.

"N-Natsu? No, he's my best friend" Lucy stuttered getting the tray with the cakes on it, heading outside to serve the customers that asked for it.

Milliana was left in the kitchen giggling at the reaction Lucy left. Making another order that just came in.

* * *

><p>"So Kai what's your relationship with Lucy?" Mira asked. Loke eyed Kai, Jellal and Erza were listening while Natsu was leering at the guy.<p>

"Were just friends" Kai answered finishing his soufflé.

"Then what were you two doing alone earlier?" Natsu asked this time.

"Talking?" Kai asked confused at his question.

"Yeah I know you guys were talking earlier, but I asked why alone? Just the two of you together, you know like a date" Natsu said stabbing the poor cake in front of him with each question.

Mira was amused at Natsu's behavior, Jellal and Erza was trying hard not to laugh, while Loke was smirking.

"I happened to come with her when she started the job, we weren't able to ask some from the club if they wanted to come" Kai explained easily. He too was amused at his jealous attitude.

"Really?" Natsu urged.

"Yes really" Kai said.

"Like really really?"

"I just said yes!"

"Ho-"

"Natsu! Stop interrogating the poor guy" Mira scolded again. Natsu pouted and kept shut.

"Who knew you could be so possessive?" Kai asked no one in particular.

"I am not possessive! I'm just concerned for Luce" Natsu half shouted, half mumbled.

"Right~" the student council answered carelessly. Even Gray's table answered, apparently they heard the conversation.

"So while were here why not think of a plan to help Natsu confess?" Loke recommended, that made the rest grin and smile in agreement, while Natsu was dumbfounded.

"Confess? Me? To who?" Natsu asked frantically.

"To LUCY!" they shouted in unison. Which made him shut up again, while the said name came to them.

"Did you guys call me?" Lucy asked sweetly, that made Natsu stare at her.

"Nothing Lucy, we just tried to figure out how long 'til you're done?" Loke covered for them.

"Mmm.. About an hour or so, think you guys can wait?" Lucy asked them, which earned series of nods. Smiling at them she headed back to Milliana.

"So anyway.. I say we setup something big and romantic" Erza said imagining a banister with the words 'Lucy will you be my girlfriend?' making a draft on a piece of tissue.

"Hey that's cute! How about a garden confession? Oh he could also dance with her! They can be like Romeo & Juliet!" Levy said, drawing a bunch of flowers, roses in a tissue in the middle was a gazebo that was perfect for confessing and dancing.

"How about a treasure hunt type confession?" Mira chimed, making a list of places that Lucy has to go to as well as finishing a task to get the next map.

"Juvia suggests a letter, that if you place it on water the written words will appear" Juvia said, making an example.

"You should choose mine Natsu!" Levy pleaded.

"Mine is fun and I'm sure Lucy will enjoy it!" Mira said displaying her suggestion.

"But mine is the most romantic one!" Erza shouted.

"I think mine is more romantic, because there are only some who knows how to do those kind of letters!" Juvia said. And so on the 4 girls argued about whose confession the sweetest or much was liked in a romantic way.

"Girls, why do they always make a big deal out of these things?" Gray said out loud. The other guys agreed with him, but the girl's ears twitched when they heard that.

"Because we want it to be a special moment!" The girls shouted at the boys, making them shrink in their seats.

"Natsu what do you choose?" The girls asked him after a decisive argument with each other.

"U-uhmm.." Natsu wasn't sure how to answer them, because in truth he doesn't know what will be the best. And if he chose one, the girls in front of him will hunt or murder him.

"Choose what?" a voice asked, gaining the attention of the group. It was Lucy and she was dressed in her normal clothes again, with a crepe in her hand.

"Nothing" They mumbled sadly. Lucy sweat dropped at them.

"Okay? Well come on let's go home" Lucy said smiling at them as she headed out.

Thus they left the cafe shop and were now heading back to their dormitory, not before dropping off Kai in his dorm.

* * *

><p>"Bye Kai! See you tomorrow!" Lucy shouted waving her hand as she skipped back to the rest of them, she was still eating the crepe.<p>

"So what were you guys talking about while I was busy working?" Lucy faced them asking them sweetly.

"Oh~ you know we were making Natsu pick something to take home" Loke covered for them yet again. The rest nodded while Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"You guys are weird, but oh well~ Hey! Natsu wanna try this?" Lucy asked raising the crepe to his mouth, which made Natsu start to blush again. Never the less he took a bite of it. While the rest watched them, the girls were containing their squeals and the boys trying hard not to barf.

"Hey that taste good, can I have some more?" Natsu asked smiling at her, shifting both their bags onto his left shoulder.

"No way! Get your own!" Lucy teased winking at him as she ran fast to their dorm.

"Oh you're going to get it! Get back here Lucy!" Natsu teased back, running fast as he ran to catch her all the while grinning.

While the rest watched the two love birds, they couldn't help but grin at them. But still the questioned remain.

"Whose plan are we using?" The boys asked.

"Mine!" The girls chorused making a new verbal fight again.

* * *

><p><strong>Loke: And this chapter ends here! Hope all of you enjoyed like me, who enjoyed laughing at Natsu!<strong>

**Lucy: working sure is hard work, but fun too!**

**Me: Glad you enjoyed working Lucy~**

**Natsu: I enjoyed the food! And looking at *blushes***

**Loke: *snickers***

**Lucy: Ehhh! Natsu your blushing!**

**Me: still spread this story minna!**

**Loke: And choose a plan that'll help Natsu!**

**Lucy: Help Natsu in what?**

**Natsu: Nothing!~**

**Loke: Also R&R minna!**

**Loke, Lucy, Natsu: Maya is waiting for your reviews!**

**Me: Aww! I love you guys! *hugs***


	5. School encounter 5

**Hey minna! I'm so sorry for not updating the past days! Been busy with school and such! Our Js practices are making me tired, right after school so I wasn't able to make stories. But since I'm almost used to it, it's fine ^^ story updates are going to come again!**

**So Thx for all the reviews! Glad to know some are waiting for the updates and adores this story ^^**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima and Fairy Tail! Standard disclaimers applied!**

**Let's start!**

* * *

><p>"Natsu you look like hell" Levy pointed out, as the said teen came in dragging his feet like he was heading towards his doom.<p>

The other student council members looked at him. Slowly their faces showed concern, some pained expressions. And like Gray and Gajeel they showed sympathy for him.

"Natsu what happened?" Mira asked worriedly. Her answer was, him slouching on the table with a solemn look on his face. Of course who wouldn't be worried about their goofy escort.

"Natsu! I demand you to tell us what happened!" Erza barked at the poor teen, being the president and all.

"H-Hai!" Natsu squeaked when Erza banged the table.

"It all started.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK<em>**

_"I wonder where Lucy is.." Natsu said to no one in particular. He was currently walking in the garden when he heard something. Or more like a groan._

_"Ouch that hurt, Loke" a feminine voice said. Which Natsu was very familiar with, slowly and careful not to make a sound he went closer following the voices he heard._

_"Ah sorry Lucy, but you know if you move too much you really will open it more" Loke said. Natsu's ears perked up at this. What the hell were they doing! They couldn't be doing 'IT' right? Natsu's head was filled with those questions._

_"But it hurts! It's bleeding a lot too!" Lucy whined. Natsu's head was going to explode; it was like hearing them do 'IT'._

_"Oh don't whine to me Lucy, you're the one who did it" Loke pointed out. All of those were what Natsu didn't want to hear, and to add fuel to his heating head he saw what he didn't want to see._

_Lucy and Loke were sitting in front of each other, by the stream. Lucy's back was facing Natsu's, while Loke didn't see him, yet. Although Natsu's patience quickly disappeared when Loke reached for Lucy's face slowly leaning in._

_Lucy saw a blur pass her, and next thing she knew Loke wasn't in front of her anymore. And Natsu was punching Loke, while Loke tried punching him back. But alas Natsu was too caught up in his rage to not hear what really happened._

_Quickly as she can, she ran towards Loke and Natsu restraining Natsu as she can._

_"Natsu s-stop it!" Lucy cried, hugging him from behind trying her best to pull him off Loke._

_Natsu was still angry, his head boiling in anger, but it notched down a little as he felt Lucy's dainty arms on his waist._

_"Please stop, don't hurt him anymore" Lucy pleaded, her arms shaking in fear. Slowly Natsu stopped and tried calming himself._

_Loke on the other hand was spared with a bleeding nose. Lucy quickly let go of Natsu and tried helping Loke, much to Natsu's dismay._

_"Are you okay Loke?" Lucy asked worriedly. Loke managed to nod while he held his nose with his handkerchief. But of course Natsu wasn't pleased at what he was seeing._

_"What the hell were you two doing?" Natsu hissed, which made Lucy flinch out of fear. Loke wasn't that affected, but he was hurt physically. He knew Natsu liked his sister, but he didn't think he'd blow out like that._

_"It's none of your business" Loke said. Natsu became irritated, the fact he was still boiling in anger didn't help either._

_"The hell it's my business! You're alone with Lucy!" Natsu barked, swiftly he had Loke by his collar, glaring daggers at him._

_"I'm not happy to see you two alone here in a secluded area" Natsu said through clenched teeth._

_"She's my sister! So I can talk to her how I want and where I want!" Loke hissed back._

_Lucy chose this time to separate the two. Which Lucy stood in front of Loke protectively, she was shaking, and scared because this is the first time she saw Natsu this angry. She heard stories from Mira and Erza that he has bad temper, but she hasn't seen it until now._

_"Don't hurt him Natsu" Lucy pleaded again. Natsu narrowed his eyes at her, arms crossed his chest._

_"Why?" Natsu questioned._

_"Because he is my brother and we were just talking, nothing wrong with that right?" Lucy asked and explained at the same time, trying to make Natsu understand._

_"It's wrong if you two are alone, you know I don't like it when your alone with some guy Luce" Natsu said still glaring at her._

_"But he is my brother, Natsu! Not just some guy!" Lucy shouted back, new tears threatening to spill._

_"Ok fine then what were you two talking about huh?" Natsu barked back._

_"Nothing! He was just telling me that he'll be always by my side, ready to help me anytime!" Lucy shouted she was getting frustrated at Natsu. Why the hell was he making a big deal out of them being alone? Can't they get some brother-sister bond?_

_"Yeah right, it sounded to me like you were doing 'IT'!" Natsu scoffed, not really caring at what he's saying at the moment. But Lucy was shocked to hear what he was saying!_

_"What the hell are you thinking? He's my brother! I wouldn't do it with him!" Lucy shouted, she was flushed from their shouting._

_"So your saying you're going to do it with somebody else? That's low Luce, I thought you were a girl with taste" Natsu said. As soon as those words left his mouth, his left cheek was stinging. Lucy had slapped him hard; her hand print remained seen and red on his cheek. While her tears were spilling none stop._

_"I'm not a whore! You insolent jerk! I thought you were my best friend Natsu!" Lucy shouted._

_"Me? A jerk? I'm not the one who implied they'd be willing to do it with anyone!" Natsu shouted back his eyes hard on her._

_"I didn't say that! You're making things up! I didn't say I was going to do it! We were just talking about the happy times when mom and dad were still here! Our families having fun together!" Lucy shouted._

_"Oh you mean the parents that both died and made it look like I was your what guardian angel?" Natsu scoffed again. His anger slowly disappeared when he saw her eyes._

_Her big brown eyes that was pouring out tears none stop, showed hurt, and betrayal._

_"Your no guardian angel of mine Natsu, your just a stupid jerk that can't stand and try to listen to what really happened! I can't believe you just said that my parents died like they didn't care for me!" Lucy shouted, now she was angry._

_"You told me yourself that you felt like they didn't care for you!" Natsu pointed out._

_"I HATE YOU!" Lucy shouted running away from him, crying her eyes out. It's like he had stabbed her straight through her heart._

_Natsu was still angry, but whirled around when he heard 'tsking' behind him. Loke. Damn he forgot he was there._

_"That's low Natsu, you know Lucy looks at you like family and this is how you threat her" Loke said moving towards the garden doors, following where Lucy headed too._

_"If I were you, I wouldn't hurt the girl I love" Loke shared heading out, going to try his best and look for his sister._

_Natsu was left standing inside the garden, his hands clenched so tight that it made blood draw out. While he regretted everything he said to her._

_"Damn.. I am a jerk" Natsu muttered._

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened" Natsu said, a solemn look still etched onto his face. He regretted so much what he had said, now it looks like Lucy won't talk to him, and that'll just kill him.<p>

"Poor Lu-chan" Levy said wanting to cry at what she had just heard. Gajeel was besides her patting her head.

Mira was worried for both Natsu and Lucy, they had just hurt each other out of both their angers. Erza was debating on whether to kill Natsu or feel sorry for him. Gray was well, sitting and starring at Natsu, not sure to help or pummel him for hurting his best friend. Jellal was patting Natsu's back. Juvia stayed quiet in her seat, she felt sad for her love rival.

Not too long the door opened and revealed Loke, behind him was a red eyed Lucy.

"Hey guys" Lucy said her voice shaky.

"Lu-chan"

"Lucy" was said, they were worried for her.

"Uhmm.. Erza can I not come tomorrow and the following days?" Lucy asked as she by the door. The student councils eyes widened at her request, while Natsu froze in his seat.

"Lucy are you sure?" Mira asked concerned. Her plans of matchmaking Natsu and Lucy isn't going to work out if they continue like this.

"Yes" Lucy whispered quietly.

"I'm fine with it, but remember to come back when you're okay huh Lucy" Erza said giving her a hug. She's going to miss Lucy's presence she was like her sister that she never had.

"Thanks, I'll get some things from the dorm" Lucy said giving them a smile, a sad smile that they knew.

"Where are you going to stay Luce?" Gray asked.

"She's staying with me" Loke answered for Lucy, which Lucy nodded to.

"Be sure to take care of her okay Loke?" Mira said and asked at the same time.

"Yes ma'am" Loke saluted, joking to make them laugh which managed a little. But not everyone was laughing, a certain pink haired teen that is.

"Luce, can we talk?" Natsu asked getting up from his seat, looking straight at her. Their eyes met and he was shocked to see her puffy red eyes that held the same emotion it had earlier, hurt and betrayal.

"Don't talk to me ever again, you're not the Natsu I know" Lucy said darkly, turning her heel she headed back out.

Leaving Loke, and the rest of the student council in shock. Never had they seen their Lucy like this. She's not the type to hold a grudge against someone close to her.

"Don't worry Natsu it'll work out" Mira tried to cheer their friend up, but failed when he mumbled something.

"What'll I do? Lucy's mad and it's my entire fault!" Natsu said restraining himself from crying, but failed when the water works betrayed him. Like he had with the one he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 5 is done!Dun dun dun! What will Natsu do now? Is this the end for their friendship! Stay tuned for the next chapter! <strong>

**LIKE IT? HATE iT!**

**Review it!**

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~**


	6. School encounter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating the past days! Been kinda busy with bonding time with friends! We have almost 1 and 2 more weeks I think before our 4****th**** year High school life ends! That's just too sad! I can't imagine it! Oh well!**

**THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! And waited patiently for each story to update! I promise I'll update as often as I can! But until then here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail! Standard Disclaimers applied!**

* * *

><p>"I'm getting worried for those two" Mira said nonchalantly to no one in particular. Everybody was too, worried for their friends that haven't been talking since three days ago.<p>

"Lu-chan is getting more distant with Natsu" Levy pointed out. For the past three days Lucy has been at the Cosplay club, spending time with her brother, or in the student council room but if Natsu is in there she would just ignore him.

"And flame-head is sulking too much to notice other people that's trying to help him" Gray added. Even if Gray and Natsu has a history of constant fighting verbal or physical, everyone would know that they were best friends that didn't admit it out loud.

"It's killing me inside to know their avoiding each other this much" Mira started again. She, out of the millions that kept match- making Lucy and Natsu together was witnessing with her own eyes their friendship slipping with each day, each minute, each second.

"Me too! I miss Lu-chan and Natsu's lovey-dovey moments!" Levy whined like a kid. Jellal, Gray and Gajeel were too, they were getting frustrated with the dense idiot they have for a friend. Heck even Erza wants to give him a piece of her mind.

The student council members were all thinking of ways for the two to make peace with each other, but with every chance they get the other just avoids the other, so they weren't going anywhere with their problem.

"Hey I know!" Mira exclaimed, which got the others attention. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and pure bliss at the idea she had come up with.

"What do you have in mind Mira?" Erza asked excitedly, while the latter grinned like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

_Stupid me! Why the hell did I just say those words! Why couldn't I waited and heard her side of the story! Stupid me for being so blind over small facts! Ugh! I hate myself for hurting Luce like that! Me her Best friend, the best friend she had way back before that had completely and forever will be deeply madly in love with her._

_Even though I can't say it out loud when she's around, even if I want to say those 3 words to her my tongue just backs out the last minute. Heck I must really be an idiot like the others say, not that I'm saying that out loud, unless I want them to laugh that bad at me. Anyway, if I could just make her feel how sorry I am for being a jerk, and to let her know how much I miss being near her. She doesn't know how much I miss every second being with her. _

"**Oh Kami-sama! Give me a sign! Or a hint maybe! Just help me be with the girl I love!" **Natsu shouted. He was alone in the ground garden they had. Even if it was morning, inside it looked midnight. The vibrant blue, with small lights acting as fireflies had made the effect more look like a garden that was planted with white lilies surrounding the center area.

Little did Natsu know someone had heard his little outburst that made a smile across that person's lips.

"Natsu my stupid friend, I just knew you loved her why didn't you just admit it long before?" The person asked to no one in particular. Soon that person had fled back to the main halls, thinking of a plot to help his stupid friend reunite with his loved one.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

_Natsu… I miss you stupid, why'd you have to say such hurtful words. Did you even know that I was so happy to know I had a blood relative that wasn't abandoning me? Although I know that everyone here loves and cares for me, is it that wrong to know that I have someone like Mama and Father close to me? Let alone be a step-brother, he is still part of my family._

_Natsu don't you know that each word you said stung real bad? Even if you said those hurtful words, do you know how much I freaking miss your denseness? Your stubbornness? I miss everything about you, no let me rephrase that. I miss you wholly. So please if fate gives me that chance, even if we're fighting, can we not hurt each other by avoiding each other?_

_I miss you my idiot. I miss you Natsu, because in truth when I was crying I wished you were there hugging me tight, telling me it'll be alright, and that you'd always be there for me, in short._

_I LOVE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL._

_Love Lucy H. =*_

Lucy had written another entry in her journal, which she keeps everywhere she goes. If she couldn't share her thoughts with someone, she would always write them. Even when she was small she always writes her everyday experience, good or bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Well minna! This chapter is done for now! The next chapter will be the ending if this story, be known to everyone that I'll be changing the title once this story is complete. Also I might post the last chapter tomorrow since it's a Valentine's tribute!<strong>

**Sorry if it's a short chapter!**

**SO! LIKE IT! HATE IT! REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!**

**-maya14 =***


	7. School encounter 7

**Hey guys! So as promised! Here's the final Chapter! Also some may notice but I changed 'Tell me why' to Best Friends Denseness! Don't worry I promised this will still be drabbles of NaLu's stories!**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

* * *

><p>'Tomorrow's the day, and if I don't make her forgive me then I'd just be giving other guys the chance to ask her out' Natsu snorted as he kept talking to himself. He was in his room, or used to be his and Lucy's room. He was busy making a plan for the big day tomorrow, this will be his last chance and he wouldn't want to ruin it himself.<p>

The whole afternoon he was in his room, all the things he could think of that would make Lucy forgive him was written on a paper with scenes that would hurt anyone's mind. Although his plans were immediately rejected when his three 'ahem' crazy friends decided to take initiative of the situation, namely Mira, Levy and Erza.

'I don't need your help!' Natsu roared at them, which he received death glares from the three.

'Natsu~' Mira said her voice sounding sweet and evil at the same time.

"Y-yes?" Natsu answered but his voice cracked, scared at what might happen to him.

'Do you want to make-up with Lucy?' Mira asked awfully too sweet for Natsu's hearing.

'O-of course!' Natsu squeaked back.

'Then be quiet and let us help!' Mira barked at him, scaring Natsu shitless.

Erza and Levy had already new plans written on a clean paper, when Mira started scaring Natsu. Apparently girls move too fast with these kind of things, that guys take no time and planning of, which is a total waste if they want their girl's attention.

'Hey Luce are you going to ignore Natsu even tomorrow?' Loke asked his sister which was seated across from him. Currently the siblings were at the Café, and were eating pizzas, soufflés and many more sweets Lucy gets her eyes on.

Loke didn't really care how many she's eating; apparently he was loaded and made a living at a host club his other friends were at. If Lucy were to work there, he would suspect the business will go up a whole notch. Boys would be drooling over her, but his mind had been on to his friend/ rival, named Natsu.

He had heard Natsu shout his profound love to his sister, indirectly might I add. Although it was indirect he was glad because he was totally right that the idiot had feelings for his sister. If faith bounds the two together, he would be facing Natsu as a brother-in-law in the near future, which he would have to get used to.

Still he would help the two make-up tomorrow. Of course he doesn't know that Mira and the other girls are also devising something to get the two back tomorrow. And who would? It was the day everyone was waiting for, Valentine 's Day.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day (Valentine's Day)<strong>

Lucy was wearing her new Lolita outfit, it was a couple dress along with Natsu's, who apparently was wearing his too. Coincidence? Not, Mira and the girl's had made Natsu wear that suit, after that Levy and Erza grabbed Lucy's other clothes and left that outfit. And might I add Lucy has LOTS of clothes.

Still the two haven't seen each other yet, but the thing is Erza being the Student Council President, had informed the other students. All the students in fact, they knew the situation that their Muse and Escort were facing, and they dreaded it too. So in pure delight they agreed to the President's wish, which was distract the two while leading them to a certain place.

Everyone was buzzing at the scene they would see in a few minutes. Natsu and Lucy, the two best friends that had been constantly avoiding each other didn't know of their current place.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

_Where the hell are my other clothes? I bet it was Mira and the others! Who would want to have my clothes anyway? I smell something fishy going on here. Or is it just Happy's fish I smell? Still who the hell would follow a treasure map? That is so much a child's game! When I get my hands on the person who did this they are so going to pay! _

_And why the hell of all the days to pick on me, it had to be this day? Valentine's! Like really? Can it be more ironic to make me wear my couple clothes that are paired up with Natsu? The dense idiot I have for a best friend that still hasn't made up to me yet? Seriously this is not my day!_

_Still it says two more stops until I reach my destination. The first three stops where weird, first Gray was doing mimicry that made Juvia faint when he unconsciously stripped again. Next was Levy making Gajeel eat her home made cookie, which apparently had some bitter taste? The third stop was Jellal looking at Erza, who was blushing furiously from the intense stare Jellal was giving her. And here I am, now in front of Mira who was smiling all too innocently._

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

_What the hell is wrong with Mira and the others? They just made me wear these clothes? Didn't they know that I looked best wearing these when Lucy's wearing her's? And I thought girls had good fashion statement, I think not! Oh well I just hope they made Lucy go through the treasure hunt game, which I think changed because of their ideas._

_The longer they take, the longer it is for me and Lucy to make up. I better make sure that I have everything I'll give her there. I hope Kami-sama is with me today, because if we don't make-up today I would be hurt so bad that I'd want to die, than to see her every day and know she's not ever going to be mine._

* * *

><p>'Hello Lucy! I was getting impatient waiting for you' Mira giggled as she saw Lucy pout.<p>

'Not my fault all the places I go to has something weird going on, is there something I need to know about those?' Lucy asked accusingly.

'Nothing to know there Lucy! But since you're here I'd like you to answer some questions' Mira said pulling Lucy down on the grass with her.

'It's not like I have a choice do I?' Lucy asked obviously.

'Of course! Now let's start!' Mira ordered.

'What's your favorite letter?' Mira started.

'N or L' Lucy answered, giving her the look why-did-you-ask-me-that?

'Favorite color?'

'That would be pink'

'Midnight or sunset?'

'I'd love midnight because I would see the stars, but sunset is one of the sights I would love to see'

'Aw isn't that cute!' Mira exclaimed which Lucy blushed to.

'Are we done yet?' Lucy asked embarrassed at Mira's constant Mother mode.

'Almost…' Mira trailed off.

'So who would you choose? Natsu or Gray?' Mira asked her smile clearly saying you-like-someone.

'WHAT!' Lucy shouted in shock.

'Oh let me rephrase it Natsu, Gray or Loke?' Mira smirked.

'Hell no! I don't like them Mira!' Lucy defended herself.

'Loke?'

'He's my brother!'

'But you're still cousins from the past so technically some romance can stir up, you know like a forbidden love!' Mira squealed like a little girl. She would love to see one of those.

'NO!'

'Gray then?'

''He's my best friend, besides Juvia would kill me!'

'Ohh…So Natsu?' Mira aksed all too innocently, but clearly she knows her answer, she just wants to make her know it herself.

'He's my best friend too' Lucy said, her cheeks getting hot.

'Only as a best friend?' Mira urged.

'Y-yeah' Lucy answered, but stuttered. Also she was blushing madly.

Mira smiled at her friend. She was right all along that she had feelings for Natsu, who in return has feelings for her too. Now that just made her smile more.

'We're done Lucy, now follow this dirt path then turn right on the intersection, you'll see something you'll like' Mira said pulling Lucy up along with her, then ushering her to continue her little treasure hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Loke P.O.V<strong>

He grinned when he heard her answer. Smiling to himself he knew he would be thanked to if he did what he was thinking.

Loke jumped down from the tree, and started following Lucy silently as he can. Not before being stopped thou.

'Loke be sure to wait for us before you do anything to them okay?' Mira warned him but smiled none the less.

'Of course Mira' Loke grinned at her as he continued to trail Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>The moment of truth!<strong>

Natsu was seating on the sands watching the sun start to set. He was waiting patiently for his best friend that he loved deeply. His ears perked up when he heard steps getting closer to his place.

'What are you doing here?' Lucy asked training to make her tone mad, but was soft to Natsu's ears.

'Can't I wait for my best friend?' Natsu asked standing up as he walked towards her, while the latter took three steps back.

'Stay right there, you know I'm mad at you' Lucy started, holding her hands in front of her telling him to stop in his place.

'Luce..' Natsu said, in an instant Natsu pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly to him. Lucy squeaked and tried pulling away.

'I'm sorry!' Natsu said, startling the girl in his arms.

'I'm sorry for all the things I said, I was just so mad that I blurted out all those hurtful words' He said. Lucy bit her lip, which was trembling, she was getting teary eyed.

'I know Loke is your blood relative but we're here for you Luce, we're your family too' Natsu added. Lucy's tears rolled down her cheeks.

'And I was jealous of him for being alone with you that day, I just don't want any other guys being with you' Natsu added.

'Natsu-'Lucy was cut off by him. Natsu pulled Lucy away but still in arm's length, he looked her straight in the eye.

'What I want to say is that I want you for myself, I know it's selfish but… I want you to know that I love you. I love you Lucy Heartfilia' Natsu said blushing as he waited for her response.

Lucy on the other hand was flabbergasted, shocked to know that from Natsu, her best friend. Also the guy she had fell in love with.

'I-I love you too Natsu' Lucy said, her tears freely rolling her cheeks, tears of joy. She hugged him like the time when they were kids. Lucy pulled away, both of them held each other's gaze.

Loke on the other hand ran past towards them and pushed Lucy to Natsu. So the scene seen is Natsu and Lucy was kissing while the sunset had started setting.

Instantly the two pulled away from shock, from what happened and to see all of the students witnessed that. Embarrassed the two both blushed.

'Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my Valentine and Girlfriend?' Natsu asked giving Lucy the bouquet of roses and box of chocolates. The latter blushed while accepting the gift.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for her to answer.

'I-I'd love to' Lucy answered shyly. Natsu grinned, not containing his excitement he kissed her right there in front of everyone. While the rest cheered happily for the two have finally made-up.

'Nice work Loke!' Mira said high fiving the said teen. Who in return grinned back.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done! How was it? Sorry if it was bad! BUT HAPPY VALENTINES!<strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~**


	8. STORY ALERT!

**Hey guys this is a STORY ALERT! Due to the fact I still need to finish my stories Be as one, Blazing fire, Natsu's pet, and keys within eyes. I might not put up any more chapters for this one, but I still remember that this was suppose to be a drabble book of NALU. SO because of me not finishing the other stories, I will finish them on everyone's behalf that wants them finished. Before I get to start a new story I'm itching to write, so I'm writing it on paper first ^^**

**Follow me on twitter guys!**

**maya14_21**

**much appreciated. Once I finish those 4 stories wait for a new story I want to share with everyone, it might be another NaLu, GraLu or a new one I want to try StiCy! So keep updated on Twitter 'kay guys!**

**lovelots,**

**maya14 ^+^**


End file.
